Pavoi 'Wiseeye' Ovethupine
Now this is the story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute, so don't you go; I'll tell you how I became the star of a town called Gat-Ho. In the city of Stormreach, born and raised. On the boardwalk is where I spent most of my days. Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool and all fishing some b-bass outside of the school. When a couple of guys who were up to no good, started making trouble in my neighborhood. I got in one little fight and my mom got spooked and said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Gat-Ho!" '' Backstory After a couple summers in Gatherhold (Gat-Ho), under the care of his Uncle Pervon d'Ghallanda and Aunt Eizana, Wiseeye grew '''too big for his breeches' as his Uncle Pervon liked to put it. Pavoi was literally a giant among...halflings. To remedy the situation, he was sent off to a monastery in Thrane to study under the holy men of the Church of the Silver Flame as an acolyte. Pavoi learned a great deal about the divine and soon became quite adept at channeling his faith into spectacles of wonder. However, news of the war soon jaded Pavoi against the strict hierarchy and extreme intolerance of the Church. To avoid scandal and scrutiny from the Church, Pavoi joined up with the infantry of the Holy Army of Thrane at the age of 24 in the year 989YK. Although Pavoi doesn't like to talk much about his time in the war, we are able to put together bits and pieces of his tour of duty from anecdotes told by other soldiers and knights of the Holy Army of Thrane. According to sources, a goliath was a rare sight indeed on the battle field. Unlike the other battle clerics that stood back waiting to heal the wounded, Wiseeye would always be the first to break off from the front lines and wade directly into the enemy. Within seconds of making contact, he would suddenly melt into their ranks seemingly taking their form, distinguishable only by the bodies of the fallen at his feet, his blood soaked mace, The Purifier, ''and the deafening roar of "''MICALOZ!", his battle cry, that would blind and scourge all enemies near his white radiant form. Several sources confirm that in one such battle, where the odds seemed heavily against the Holy Army of Thrane, Wiseeye broke through and singe-handedly slaughtered so many soldiers of Droaam that the rest, upon seeing the bloodied goliath amidst a pile of their friends, turned tail and ran ultimately allowing Thrane to emerge victorious. By the end of the Last War, Pavoi Wiseye ''Ovethupine had risen to the rank of Major within the Holy Army of Thrane. Towards the end of the war, when there seemed to be no end in sight to the bloodshed, morale among soldiers from all sides seemed to dwindle. Wiseeye's troop, however, found solace in a tasty brew their goliath commander had invented. ''Wiseeye Spirits, ''as it came to be called, was an effervescent blue drink that while highly intoxicating produced a random magical effect tied to the popular cantrip, ''Thaumaturgy. ''Upon his honorable discharge from the Holy Army of Thrane, Wiseeye returned to Gatherhold with his newly minted liquor and begun brewing and promoting it wildly with the help of his Uncle Pervon's political and financial connections. Joining the Hosteler's Guild, shortly afterward, Wiseeye perfected the recipe for his ''Spirits, ''trademarking it with the popular logo seen on the beverage today of a blue eye design with a '''W' in the center. Wiseeye Spirits has recently been featured in the article, "Magewright Spotlight: Wiseeye Spirits: Classic Warbrew w/ a Twist" by Halysys Thymea of the Korranberg Chronicle, Issue 26. The latest sightings of the famous goliath place him in Xandrar, presumably there for the grand festival and tournament being hosted by Viscount Duvin Malroy Curlot ir'Jalon.Category:Characters